


Tricks

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma teaching Killy Cat to do tricks.





	Tricks

Emma knew her pirate could be difficult, but she didn’t realise quite how difficult until she began trying to make him do tricks. She’d only intended to have a little fun at first, to spend time with her husband when he was in cat form, but it had very quickly become the opposite of fun.

“Come on Killy Cat, work with me here.“ she pleaded as she tried to coax him to roll over, “Come on, just one roll and then you can have this lovely treat.“

Killian looked at the treat and then back at her again, cocking his head slightly to show his lack of interest in the game. If he was in his human form then she just _knew_ that his eyebrow would be raised. She could see the amusement dancing in his eyes as she continued to beg him to do tricks despite his lack of compliance.

“Don’t you want to show everyone how clever you are at the family dinner tonight?” Emma asked, “I know you’re not really a cat, that you’re still you and that you still think like you, but we really need to practice this at least.“

Killian huffed and sat down, resting his head on his paws. He was determined not to take part in the game until his Swan provided him with a better incentive than a cat biscuit.

Emma sighed and sat down on the floor, lying back so her head was resting beside his, “Alright, pirate. You win.“ she said, “What do you want?“

 

\---

 

“High five!“ Emma said and laughed when Killian reached out and patted his paw against her hand, accepting the cat biscuit with only the slightest twitch of his whiskers. He crunched the treat in his teeth and swallowed it before he gave her a nod to confirm he was ready for the next trick.

“Barrel roll!“ she called and Killian dropped to the floor and rolled before he got back onto his paws again and accepted the second treat from her.

“Oh Killian!“ Snow gasped through her giggles, “I’m sorry, but you’re just so cute when you’re doing tricks!“

Killian let out a meow of protest at her words, giving all the humans in the room a glare, but he remained at Emma’s side to perform the next trick they’d practiced.

“Killy Cat, up!“ Emma said, holding a treat up a foot above Killian’s head. Killian pushed himself up onto his back paws, using his front paws to hold onto her hand so he could balance and eat the treat.

“Good boy.“ she congratulated with a wink, rubbing the soft spot behind his ears as he purred and rubbed his furry head against her hand.

“Let me try one!“ David exclaimed eagerly, grabbing a cat biscuit and moving closer to his furry son-in-law, “Jump, Killian!“

Killian gave David an unimpressed look, his tail flicking in annoyance, before he turned and padded his way over to his bowl of food beside Emma’s chair. He licked his lips as he looked down at the fresh fish he’d requested she purchase and cook for him as a true reward for performing tricks so willingly.


End file.
